residentevilstarringjacobcomfandomcom-20200213-history
Resident Evil 3
Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (Biohazard 3: Last Escape in Japan) is the 3rd installment in the series. The game was released in September 22, 1999 on the PlayStation, a year after Resident Evil 2's release. It was later released on Sega Dreamcast and PC the next year and on the Nintendo GameCube in 2003. http:// The player takes control of former S.T.A.R.S. member Jill Valentine in her attempt to escape a ruined and zombie-infected Raccoon City. Jill decides she must fight her way out of the city, which has been reduced to complete chaos. She locates Brad Vickers by chance, saving him from a zombie attack, although he is wounded. He hints to her that they will not make it out, because "he's after S.T.A.R.S. members, there's no escape!" Jill heads to the police station, searching for any way out of the city. She encounters Brad again, and he is killed by the creature he mentioned previously, the Nemesis. She escapes two encounters with the monster in the station, and heads to the downtown district. She comes across a mercenary called Carlos Oliveira who works for Umbrella. Jill initially does not trust him, as he works for the company that caused the mess in Raccoon city. After helping her survive another encounter with the Nemesis, she begins to trust him. Carlos mentions that there is an escape route in place as a contingency, in case the rescue plan fails. The plan is to use a tram that they are using as a safe house to move safely through fires and long roads to get to a clock tower, where a helicopter will land when the bell is rung. Jill is also introduced to Carlos' squad mates Nicholai Ginovaef, and Mikhail, who is injured. The tram does not work, so Jill and Carlos must find materials to get the tram working again. Once the materials are collected, they proceed on the tram and it is attacked by the Nemesis. Mikhail sacrifices himself for his squad mates, and detonates a grenade which knocks the nemesis out of the tram. The tram loses balance and crashes, luckily into the outside wall of the clock tower. The team manages to ring the bell after needing to solve puzzles to collect an ornate cog piece, as the clock mechanism is missing it. However, the helicopter is shot down by Nemesis and Jill and Carlos fight him. The nemesis is defeated, who collapses in a fire after his rocket launcher is exploded by Carlos' gunfire, but Jill has been infected. Carlos heads to a nearby hospital to find a way to save her, and must synthesize a vaccine. Carlos encounters another squad mate, who is killed by Nikolai, revealing him as a traitor. Nikolai is silencing any survivors, implicating Umbrella is really trying to cover its tracks, not save the population of Raccoon City. This is made all the more clear when the hospital is destroyed by C4 explosives, and Carlos narrowly escapes. Jill is saved, and they head to the nearby public park, hoping to find a route of escape. Jill encounters a small hut in the park with a secret room, which is a base of operations for the mercenary force. There is a body with a gunshot wound in the head, indicating Nikolai has been here (though Jill is unaware of his treachery). Jill reads a file, which explains to the 'supervisors' that Umbrella cannot lobby for more time any longer and eventually Raccoon City will be destroyed. Jill leaves, but as she does a message is sent through the radio system that the mission is terminated, and to return to base. Nikolai then reveals himself and is about to kill Jill, but a grave digger worm is digging below ground and Nikolai leaves in a hurry. Jill manages to kill the giant worm, and discovers a route to a factory, which turns out to be a waste disposal factory for Umbrella. They find out that there is a heli-pad with a chopper on it, and Carlos and Jill make their escape. Depending on choices made by the player earlier, the chopper can either be piloted by Carlos and Jill escapes with him, or Nikolai steals it. If Nikolai steals it, he and Jill exchange words, with Nikolai taunting them that they wont be leaving and they will die when a Nuclear missile is launched, due to be launched in a couple of minutes. The player also has the choice of destroying the chopper, or attempting to negotiate with Nikolai, either way they will not be leaving with that helicopter. As Jill heads to the helipad, the radar receiver she picked up alerts her to an approaching missile, and at this point the player has 15 minutes to find a way to escape. Jill heads to the helipad, but encounters the Nemesis one final time, heavily mutated after previous defeats, and she defeats it using a large railgun. If Nikolai takes the chopper, Jill and Carlos both reach the helipad, at a loss of what to do as the sun rises over the city. Then another helicopter lands and rescues them, the pilot hinted to be Barry Burton (Jill's colleague from Resident Evil). The city's fate is resolved in the game's finale. The U.S. government, after hearing of unsuccessful efforts to avert the T-Virus infestation, orders the destruction of Raccoon City with a nuclear missile. http:// The game begins on September 28, 1998, 24 hours before the events of Resident Evil 2. Unlike RE2, the game takes place in the streets of Raccoon City. Jill and Carlos get to go around the city into stores, parks, buildings, sewers, and facilities. The game ends on October 1st, 1998. http:// *Jill Valentine - The main character of the Resident Evil 3. Jill is a S.T.A.R.S operative. After escaping the mansion in the Arklay Mountains, Jill resigns from S.T.A.R.S after Brian Irons, chief of police didn't believe her about the Mansion Incident. While Chris and Barry went to Europe to find info on Umbrella, Jill stayed in Raccoon City to investigate more, until Raccoon City was infected by the T-Virus. Jill must find a way to escape Raccoon City before she becomes one of the Zombies. *Carlos Oliveira - One of the remaining survivors of the U.B.C.S. (a.k.a - Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service). After meeting Jill, he & Jill go out and find a way to escape Raccoon City before it's obliteration. *Nicholai Ginovaef - One of the leaders of the U.B.C.S. Nicholai is a minor antagonist in the game as he kills his own men while gathering data about the Zombies and the other B.O.W. *Mikhail Victor - A lieutenant of the U.B.C.S. He accompanied both Carlos and Nicholai in Raccoon City. However, Mikhail is injured when Jill first meets him. He later dies after protecting Jill and Carlos from Nemesis on the trolley car. *Brad Vickers - An ex-S.T.A.R.S. member like Jill, he is the first to inform her about the Nemesis. He becomes the first example of the monster in front of the police station. *Nemesis - Nemesis is an experimental B.O.W created by implanting the NE-Alpha parasite into the spine of a Tyrant T-103 host. Nemesis is controlled to hunt down every S.T.A.R.S team member since they have a connection with the Mansion Incident. Nemesis hunts down Jill throughout the game. *Dario Rosso - A terrified and irrational salesman/aspiring novelist that has lost his entire family in the outbreak. He decides to barricade himself inside a container instead of accompanying Jill on her escape. You can revisit the location later in the game to see the terrible fate he suffered as a result of this choice. *Murphy Seeker - A U.B.C.S. soldier that has become infected and is moments away from becoming a zombie. His fate is inescapable but it can be either Carlos or Nicholai that seals it. *Tyrell Patrick - A U.B.C.S. soldier in the same position as Nicholai. He is encountered in the hospital and is taken out by the ruthless commander. *Chris Redfield http:// *'Uptown'—Uptown Raccoon occupied the city's southern portion. This area, also called the Cedar District, is bordered in part by the Marble River. *'Jill's Apartment Building'—Jill's Apartment can be seen in the intro while Jill gives her monologue. The building is infested with zombies and a good portion of it is on fire. Jill escapes through one of the entrances on the main level and this is where the game begins. *'Warehouse'—Jill meets salesman/aspiring novelist Dario Rosso here. Rosso chooses to barricade himself inside a container within the warehouse instead of accompanying Jill in her escape. It can be revisited later to discover the repercussions of Rosso's decision. *'Jack's Bar'—This bar is where Jill first meets with Alpha Pilot Brad Vickers. Brad tells Jill about the Nemesis and runs off through the front door. *'Kendo Gun Shop'—Though inaccessible in this game, the Kendo van and the alley behind the shop can be seen. It is one of the first areas visited in Resident Evil 2. *'Boutique'—The actual name of the boutique is unknown. It is next door to Jack's Bar and is only accessible with a special key. Jill is able to change her outfit in this boutique. *'Umbrella Sales Office'—A regional sales office owned by Umbrella. It is a very basic office with a small storage room for various chemicals. *'Raccoon Police Department'—The zombies have yet to break through the barricades when Jill visits the police station, so very few sections can be accessed as opposed to Resident Evil 2. *'Downtown'—Raccoon's Downtown section was located north of the Uptown area. *'Eagle's Pet Shop'—The actual pet shop is inaccessible, but it can be seen outside of the garage. When Jill first arrives in front of it, there are three Cerberus that have broken out of the store. *'Sub Station'—The station has a large transformer and is used for monitoring and controlling the subway system in Raccoon City. *'Grill 13'—A restaurant that is abandoned. The kitchen has several propane tanks leaking gas and the basement is flooded due to a ruptured pipe. This is one of a possible two locations that Jill first meets Carlos. *'The Raccoon Press'—The office where one of Raccoon's most famous newspapers is published. The building was heavily damaged in the outbreak and the majority of it is on fire. This is one of a possible two locations that Jill first meets Carlos. *'Raccoon City Hall'—City Hall has a very unique jewel-decorated clock dial mechanism that controls the gate. All twelve gems must be present in the mechanism for the gate to be open. Beyond the gate is a bronze statue of Mayor Michael Warren. *'Lonsdale Yard'—Accessible through City Hall, this yard serves as the main station for the trolley system. The trolley is a tourist attraction and travels past such notable locations as Saint Michael Clock Tower. *'STAGLA'—This gas station is located near city hall. It is deserted like the rest of the city and has a steel shutter protecting the entrance. *'Saint Michael Clock Tower'—Prior to the outbreak, the Clock Tower was a popular tourist site located in the north of the city. The site was a dedicated extraction point for the U.B.C.S. but was heavily damaged by the rescue helicopter crashing into it. *'Raccoon City Hospital'—Raccoon's largest hospital was established in 1992, a few blocks from the Clock Tower. During the outbreak hospital staff on Umbrella's payroll engineered a vaccine for the T-virus. Unfortunately, the hospital was overrun before the vaccine could be produced in large quantities. U.B.C.S. supervisor Nicholai Ginovaef destroyed the hospital to eliminate evidence of Umbrella's experiments. *'Raccoon Park'—A large park was located behind the Clock Tower. It contained a forest path, a cemetery, and an adjacent cabin. The Park was connected by rope bridge to a Dead Factory which housed an Umbrella facility. *'Dead Factory'—This apparently abandoned structure was used by Umbrella for processing of unwanted or hazardous biological material. In the months leading up to the outbreak this included an increasing number of destroyed zombies, which taxed the facility's capabilities. The site contained a small water-treatment facility, a large room used for chemically processing dead experimental subjects, an incinerator room, and a small helipad. At some point U.S. Army forces attacked the facility, bringing to bear an experimental railgun codenamed 'Paracelsus' Sword'. Umbrella responded by deploying several T-103 Tyrants against the attackers. Jill and Carlos escaped from this facility by helicopter moments before the destruction of Raccoon City. http:// The gameplay has the same mechanics as Resident Evil and Resident Evil 2. However, the game receives a few new game mechanics. Unlike the first two games, the player can't choose between two playable characters. Instead, the player will play as Jill throughout the whole game. At one point of the game, the player is able to temporarily control Carlos. The game introduced the 180 degree spin where players can quickly turn and run away from enemies faster. This was later implemented in future installments. It also introduced the dodge move where the player can dodge an enemy's encounter. It's a very useful feature because enemies in this game are faster and can now move on stairs. Another entirely new feature is making ammunition with gunpowder that the player finds lying around. The gunpowders are labeled type A, B and C. A-type gunpowder is hand gun bullets, B-type gunpowder is shotgun shells, and C-type gunpower, which is created by mixing A and B together, make standard ammunition for the Grenade Launcher. Also combining gunpowder to normal grenade rounds will create special grenade rounds: A type powder-Flame rounds, B type powder-Acid rounds, C type powder-Freeze rounds. The player can experiment with mixing different types of gunpowder together to make different types ammunition, e.g Magnum Bullets can be created by mixing type C, C, and C together. When the player is done mixing the powders together, the player can use the Reloading Tool to create the ammunition. Lastly, in some rooms, certain objects can be used to attack enemies by shooting at the objects. An oil drum is one example. Depending on what system the player is playing on, there is a certain button that will auto-aim at the object. http:// At certain points in the game, the screen will turn white and the player will enter Live Selection mode. Live Selection Mode will prompt the player to choose between one of two possible actions. Choose wisely and choose fast because there is only a limited amount of time to make the decision. Most live selection modes occur when the Nemesis finds the player, or gets the player into a situation. Choosing a certain situation will incapacitate the Nemesis, although most of the time it will rise again shortly where it will continue to violently pursue the player. During this time, the player can pick up gun parts or items from him that he might be carrying. For example, when Jill is in the kitchen hiding from the Nemesis the player can choose to ignite the gas, blowing up most of the building. Nemesis will be incapacitated when the player comes out of their hiding spot. There is no decision that the player can make that will cause Jill to die, however if no decision is selected by the time ends, Jill will either incur damage or be forced to fight an enemyof the time involving Nemesis. http://